Finding Love
by that-moment-between-strangers
Summary: " It's like your mom told you, 'you never know who you're going to fall in love with.' "


**Disclaimer - If you recognize anything, then I don't own. **_  
_

_It's with timid eyes that you watch him. _

_You can't believe that he would even talk to you but as he stands there, his arm clutching her waist, you find yourself completely ready to die and go to heaven. But you force yourself to stand tall and pretend that you aren't going to faint from happiness._

_(You can't let her know that you love her boyfriend so much that it hurts to see his hand on her waist.) _

_He talks with such animation that you can't help but chuckle at everything he says. He is always happy and you wonder how that is even possible with such a cold hearted girlfriend. What do you see in her you want to ask him. Actually you do know but you can't bear to accept that it's because she's beautiful._

_(And you know you can't even begin to compete with her.) _

_She stands there with a bored look on her face as he continues to talk about the new soccer move he was able to perform this morning at practice. _

_(She's never been supportive of his love of soccer unlike you.) _

_He waves goodbye to you as she drags him away from the large quad and into the dark air-conditioned school. You have a feeling of what they're about to do but you pretend that they really are going to study instead of make out. _

* * *

_Your best friend tells you that he's not worth it -and though you verbally agree with her; inside you can't help but silently disagree. Your other friend understands (Cameron Fisher) because he's going through the same thing. He understands that you can't help but love him, even with his idiosyncrasies, asshole tendencies and oblivious attitude, because he loves another with all her bad attitude, cold heart and bitter smiles._

_(You're two peas in a pod.)_

_It's what drives you into Cam's arms, the lack of love from him and the understanding between you two. You feel loved in Cam's arms, the love that you want from him but he's too busy loving her._

* * *

_Cam treats you with respect and affection that sometimes you forget that you love him. But it's always only for a few minutes. You both try to forget that you love another when you're together and at times it works. Especially, when Cam holds you in his arms, they're wonderfully muscular, and whispers that he's not worth it and you reply back with a warm mumble against his lips that she's not worth it._

_(But you can't help but remember HIS muscular arms and rough hands from playing goalie.) _

_Cam is a gentlemen and when you go on dates he: pulls out your chair, holds your hand while you tell him about your day and about the awful time you have being Olivia Ryan's lab partner, and pays for you. Girls from your school gush about your darn good luck at catching one of the most sought after guys. You smile and nod, telling them what they want to hear - how sweet Cam is. _

_(You compare Cam to him and you realize that he would never be as sweet as Cam and you're torn.) _

* * *

_Days go by and suddenly schools nearly finished. Prom is right around the corner and you're glad that you bought your dress a whole three months ago. You're trusting Cam with the limo arrangements but when you find out that he got roped into a party bus with all his soccer friends and their subsequent dates, you make sure to call your best friend to see if she's on the bus as well. _

_(Thank god she decided to make up with her boyfriend.) _

_Your best friend is so supportive of your relationship with Cam that you can't tell her that it's basically a rebound -even though this is your first relationship. She and Cam get along so well, though it's expected seeing as they're cousins, but you hate your cousin so you settle with thinking that they're best friends. It also helps that you and her boyfriend get along great and the four of you are seen together a lot. _

_(You're starting to actually fall for Cam and you wonder how much longer before you forget about him.) _

* * *

_Prom arrives without any fireworks, but you have fun getting ready with your best friend and taking funny pictures with Cam and her boyfriend. It's when the party bus arrives to pick you up at your estate that you start to get nervous because you know that you're going to have to spend a whole ride with him in such close proximity. Cam grasps your hand tightly wanting to kept you from hyperventilating and you kiss him with such passion as a thank you for being there for you. Your best friend pushes you two part and teases you about getting a room. At this point you're flaming red, and it doesn't help that all the guys are wolf-whistling and the girls are awing but Cam just smiles largely and pulls you into the bus. People are talking loudly and you sit there with Cam's arm around your waist joking with your best friend and some of the other girls. You don't notice him staring at you until the bus lurches to a stop; sending your head backwards and you lock eyes with him. _

_Cam quickly asks if you're okay and you tear your eyes away, reassuring Cam and your best friend that you're fine. By the time you look at him again, he's talking softly with his girlfriend and you just turn back to your group. The bus arrives at the venue and everyone piles out with ferocity that you get separated from Cam. You follow the group, knowing that Cam will find you eventually. Then a hand grasps your hand and pulls you back. _

_Its him. And you're so shocked that you can't register anything as he presses his lips against yours in a quick peck. He whispers, "You look beautiful Alicia." _

_Then he's gone. Running inside the building and you stand there shell shocked. It's only when Cam comes out and asks you if you're okay that you realize you don't love him anymore. You turn to Cam and kiss him with such ferocity that it shocks him but soon you're locked in an embrace. _

_You whisper to him, "I love you Cam," _

_The smile on his face makes everything better and you walk into Prom hand in hand with giant smiles on your faces. At the end of the night, when you're lying in bed, you remember Cam's response, "Finally." _

_(And you can't help agreeing that it was finally time you got over Derrick Harrington.) _

* * *

_On the last day of high school, you walk up to Derrick with a soft smile and thank him for bringing you and Cam together. He looks at you in confusion but you don't explain; instead choosing to walk away. _

_(It's like your mom told you, 'you never know who you're going to fall in love with.') _

_**-FIN-** _

_**A/N - You know the drill. Review if you like to, if not then thanks for reading.  
xoxo that-moment-between-strangers  
**_


End file.
